1. Field
The invention is directed to computer games, and in particular to computer-based games including a heads-up display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racing games are a popular genre in the computer gaming world. These games typically include one or more players that race on a predefined track. The players either race against a clock (e.g., in the case of a single player race) or against each other (e.g. in the case of a multiplayer race). The players are represented by a virtual vehicle which they control using an input device, such as a steering wheel or joystick-type controller. Each player is typically presented (via the game screen) with a plurality of on-screen graphical objects or text that provide various kinds of information relevant to the race. For example, the game screen may include on-screen graphical objects such as a speedometer, a leader board, a lap counter, a map, etc. Players are often given the option of selecting a perspective (e.g., a view) for viewing the game. One common view is a rearview (or chase view) in which the vehicle is seen from behind is common. In this view, the on-screen objects or text are typically placed in the corners of the screen to avoid cluttering the player's view of the vehicle or the oncoming imagery, while avoiding overloading any given area of the screen. To make use of the various on-screen objects and text, the player must balance their ability to control the vehicle while scanning the screen for the relevant object or text.